Too Proud To say
by FanFactor
Summary: Tigress as of late has been picking on po Lately...the others including po are wondering why?


**I do not own Dream works or any of its productions and so forth...I'm just a big fan of kung fu panda right? This is pretty much my first fan fic so please keep that in mind. Oh and it would be great if you left your opinions about it as so I can better myself and the story -.**

**Chapter 1: Too Proud to say**

Tigress's patience had run thin "Your the Dragon warrior just hit it" she snapped her bright eyes narrowing dangerously as Po winced and looked bashfully at the old floorboards between the two masters. "But do you have to watch me tigress" he mumbled his jade green eyes flickering once up at tigress's seething face before consecrating on the floor. "I don't see how me being here should disrupt the great dragon warrior...you did beat Tai lung did you not" she snapped back, her hands soon found themselves resting at her hips. "Yeah but...it's embarrassing" Po mumbled once again. "Why because you're afraid it will beat you again" she huffed but soon caught Po's 'that's exactly it but I'll pretend it's not' look and frowned "...How did you manage to defeat Tai lung" she muttered causing a small smile to creep up on Po's lips. The demise of Tai lung was only told to shifu and the two were keeping it a closely guarded secret...which drove tigress nuts...One of the small secret joys Po had over tigress. "Dragon warrior you hardly train at all...what if a foe was to arrive huh then what" she looked smug about her question while Po seemed to perk up a bit. "We would fight together as one..." he said if it was a fact...Tigress looked a little surprised her eyes flickering over Po's beaming face before scowling again "Gah if I have to look at you a second longer" tigress quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the training hall leaving Po to his thoughts. He was a little confused she was always at him to train...he was a master now...He glanced down at the training dummy and quietly raised his big paw and flicked it firmly, The Dummy shot though the wooden wall causing Po to freak out and looked wildly around him to see if there was any witness's, If tigress knew what he could do no there would be no end to his training. Quickly he hobbled over to a weapons rack and with a grunt hoisted the rack up and carefully placed it before the hole effectively covering his accident. "Heh..." he seemed rather chuffed with himself "if anyone asks I'll say I moved the rack for better fung sway" he stuck out his chest. "...oh...is that what it is" an old rumbly voice murmured behind him. Po in a second screamed and leapt as far as his little legs could take him. There standing calmly was shifu with his arms clasped behind his robed back as his eyes flickered from the weapon rack to Po who was trying to look innocent as can be but failed...one of the reasons shifu enjoyed Po's company...his expression or the look in his eyes would always give him away...which was a great advantage to him every time they played a game or similar. "I...wha...the" Po began as he rolled his hand over each other as he raked his mind for an excuse. "Just fix the wall dragon warrior" shifu sighed with a roll of his eyes and continued onwards past the fretting panda. "I...err...of course master shifu" Po's shoulders sagged as he gave in.

Later that evening while the others sat around the dinner table mantis noticed that tigress was watching Po out of the corner of her eye as he prepared dinner. "...so...Po...your looking a bit more tired than usual" mantis spoke calmly waving one of his claws at him. Po glanced over his shoulder with a surprised expression letting his eyes flicker to tigress who expectantly looked away in time. 

"Uh yeah" he smiled with a small chuckle as he turned back to his broth. "Master Shifu...wanted...some...work done in the training hall I offered to help of course"...back at the training hall there was two crudely placed planks of wood nailed over the hole which clearly didn't solve the problem...Master shifu just stood there staring at it for a while before sighing with disappointment and bent down to pick up the hammer...but as he did he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know that despite what he has taught his students...they would still need him one way or another. "Did you fall though the floor boards or something" tigress accused causing Po to wince... but the others chuckled...it wasn't something new that Po's body would best the time aged floors of the palace. Po glanced at tigress and noticed she wasn't trying his broth...She still refused to eat his cooking and eat only the barest of food to get by. Po frowned slightly looking concerned "...err...tigress...you sure you not going to try it" he hinted as he gestured to the bowl but slowly pulled his arm back once tigress gave him a long hard stare "why are you after mine already" she murmured darkly. "I...wha...no it's just" Po began but tigress slowly rose to her feet causing Po's voice to quietly die in his throat. "You'd think being the dragon warrior you would at least show some self control about what you eat...maybe then you wouldn't be so heavy and be wasting your time fixing the floors rather than training on them" and with that she quietly stormed out of the room. The mood in the room was killed then as Po just stared at his broth watching his large faced reflection on its surface. The other four glanced at each other..."Don't take what she says to heart" crane spoke first before leaning back a bit looking awkward. "yeah man it's that body you have now that defeated tai lung like it was nothing" mantis added while viper nodded "and we like you just the way you are" viper ended causing Po to raise his head to see his four friends smiling supportively at him...Monkey even gave him two thumbs up "...thanks guys...i'ma...gonna and get an early night I think" the four nodded respectfully and watched as Po excused himself and disappeared into the hall. "...what is up tigress's ass" mantis was the first to speak. Viper gave mantis a stern look "don't say such mean things" mantis shrugged "tigress did" monkey jectured, causing viper to look away a little upset. Crane shook his head "I just don't get it tho" he murmured causing the others to look at him. He reached up with his foot to scratch his cheek "...she says she would rather diet but" he stared at the two full bowls. "I've caught her from time to time sneaking in here and taking the left over's. "Your kidding me" mantis looked surprised before he laughed "oh that's gold...so tigress has been the one taking the left over's...I was always thinking it was master shifu" there was a group chuckle. "...But still why would she act like that...she has been extra tough on Po" crane continued "yeah Tigress seems to be hanging around Po just waiting for him to do something so she can give out to him" mantis nodded in agreement but something caused viper to perk up "...that's it..." she whispered causing the other two to glance at her causing viper to act innocent "I wouldn't worry about it...she's just going through a phase I'm sure" she smiled as the other two glanced at each other "wait what phase" they both spoke in unison but viper had already slithered off the chair and off into the hallway...There was a small silence after that "so...tigress keeps taking my cookies then" monkey looked questionly at the other two who knew exactly who did it but "...no ...that's shifu" mantis was quick to set up the gag. "...no really" monkey pursed his lips. Mantis held up his claws "I mean it...master shifu is our master and knows us better than we do...he might have already figured you would blame tigress while it was really himself enjoying the cookies...wasn't it master shifu who suggested the hiding place in the first place" mantis was often surprised by his cunning. "...hmmm...I think I will leave master a worthy surprise next time he takes cookie" monkey mused playfully and ventured out into the hallway leaving the two. "...your evil..." crane said quietly 

looking at the open doorway. "...yeah but not as evil as what monkeys going to leave for Po" he laughed, even crane couldn't suppress a smirk...they were allowed fun now and then.

Tigress was quietly pacing back and forth in her room; she was mad...Why...because she just couldn't talk to Po...Every time she tried she felt her heart hitch in her throat and...And...Nothing. She sighed already her heart was beating at a higher rate just thinking about him. But she was too proud to say such emotional things she was a hardened kung fu master...not some wifey woman. She bit her lip...and the fear of rejection was just too much to think about. So what would she do...she would watch him and when an opportunity presented itself she would try and correct him...push him on with his training try and make him a better man...not that he needed to try but still she needed an excuse to say something to him and to her saying something was better than nothing at all. She paused mid step as she heard a familiar thudding sound of footsteps and stared at her thin papered door watching the silhouette of Po walk past as he tried to creep by. She opened her mouth to say something and reached out to touch his shadow but could find no voice nor the heart to grasp him and let her hands fall to her side...She let her head hung down for a moment in a moment of self pity, her brilliant eyes narrowing into small golden slits then they widened up when she heard a faint "heeeya...oh you think that could beat me...ha I'm the awesome tigress my friend and I'm going to show you just how awesome I am"...it was Po...but tigress figured he didn't realise how loud he was being and quietly opened her door and stared at his own closed door. "Ha-ha...and now the monkey enters the fray" Po continued and there was a firm thump and a small chuckle from Po. Tigress raised an eyebrow and slowly moved to his door...what was he doing...she reached for his door and hesitated...she couldn't just ask him...that would make her look interested. She pursued her lips in thought and thought for a reason...Once she had one she quickly opened the door to Po's room "PO" she snapped. There was a small scream from Po after getting such a fright and had been laying on his stomach but managed to jump to his feet from such a position which once again impressed the tigress. During that moment of fright tigress took the time to search Po's room for the reason and quickly found them lying on the floor. It was his action figures of the furious five laying on the floor...she suppressed a smile as she looked at Po's extremely shocked but sheepish look on his face. "What is the meaning of this noise...some of us are trying to meditate" she muttered causing Po to look down at the floor "I...you see..." he began but was once again cut off by tigress as she raised her hand up "...you are the dragon warrior...you shouldn't even have dolls" "...action figures" Po corrected but recoiled at the dark look she gave him. "Never the less a master must learn to put such childish manners away and focus" she folded her arms while Po nodded weakly. "hand them to me" she added "...what" Po looked alarmed for a moment but tigress held her chin up "just so that I know you won't play with them again" she kept a calm expression on while Po sighed and quietly collected the figures hand grudgingly handed the figures over, tigress fought to keep calm when his thick fingers brushed against hers during the transaction and quickly stepped back "...thank you" she said a little to honestly "...No problem" Po sighed with a weak smile. There was a small silence between the two...tigress was fighting the urge to say sorry that she was being such a bitch to him while Po was getting a little worried about the way tigress just stared at him with an odd look in her eyes. "...I..." tigress began but quickly stepped back as if alarmed herself. "Wish you good night dragon warrior" she quickly closed the door just as Po was halfway though his reply "...you...too...master tigress" he stared at the closed door and sat down resting his chin in his hands "...what was odd..." Po mused with a scratch behind the neck. Tigress was quick to move from Po's door to into her room and closed the door quickly behind her, But this didn't go unseen as viper slowly slithered out from the shadows with a look of concern...She made her way to tigress's door and was about to say something but she knew tigress for quite some time...a direct approach with tigress would get you nowhere. She slowly moved to one of the wall panels and carefully felt about the paper where it met the wood work. As her search a small corner section lifted free from the wood work allowing it to be lifted back a bit without leaving a hole or mark. From there she spied on her friends well being.

Tigress was pacing again back and forth her eyes clenched for one reason or another "oh gods...what was I thinking" she was whispering to herself. Her stomach was still in knot from their brief conversation and...She glanced down at the figures in her hands...they were something important to him and she took it from him. She winced at her own actions...why was she so selfish...so cruel to him...she wanted to be so kind to him...so...dare say loving. She walked over to her dresser and gently placed each action figure on the tables edge and stood back to admire them. Still...she had something important to Po...She bit her lower lip and slowly approached the dresser once again and began to fumble around in one of the draws and slowly pulled out something and placed it beside the tigress action figure which was already a space away from the rest of them and stepped back. Viper had to press her tongue into the roof of her mouth to suppress a laughter...it was a Po action figure. Tigress stared at the figure of Po and smiled a little to herself...she had been down in the village shortly after Po's victory over Tai lung and caught sight of Po action figures at a small street stand. It was childish and sentimental so tigress had to buy it in a disguise and sneak it back into her room. Since then it had been her closely guarded secret. Her ruby eyes gazed at the Po and tigress figures. "...Oh Po...forgive me" she whispered and rose her arms around and quietly hugged herself. Viper lowered her head...her childhood friend was hurting bad and wondered if she should step in now or wait for things to work out. There was a sound in the hallway which caused viper to pull back and act if nothing was wrong. As she turned she caught Po stepping out of his room. "...Po" she spoke softly causing Po to spin around "...oh...viper...is...uh...everything ok" he tilted his head slightly. Viper smiled kindly at the panda...how tigress must envy her. "Everything is fine Po...and you" she began to move down the hallway and more importantly away from tigress door. Po quietly followed so he could reply "...yeah...I mean why wouldn't I be" he sounded fine but the expression on his face and the way he twiddedled his thumbs. "...its tigress isn't it" Viper glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and suppressed another laughter at Po's shocked face "I...how did...can you read minds you something" he gave her a suspicous look. At this point viper could only chuckle "no Po..." But glanced up at the panda as he gave a big sigh "I don't get it...I mean she's more...touchy now then she was when I first arrived...and that saying something...I don't want her to be angry at me all the time...I mean it would be awesome if she would just smile for me just once" he seemed for a moment forget that viper was then but as he finished he caught on and glanced down at vipers all knowing but innocent smile. "oh I see" she said airily "its not like that viper, it's just well I looked up to her an all and now I get to train with her and do kung fu and stuff...but she is as bad as shifu when it comes to happiness" Viper stared at Po for a moment before slithering ahead of him and turned to face him effectively stopping Po in his tracks. "...Po...sometimes...people can't say things for what they are" she tried to word it so she could protect tigress but let Po in on it at the same time. "...you mean like lying" Po suggested. Viper looked a little unsure "...kinda...but not with the intent of causing one harm..." she sighed "Remember the time you were first in the training hall..." 

Po nodded slowly unsure where this was going. "And how you were embarrassed about us watching you...so you started goofing off to make yourself a little calmer" she pressed on while ignoring Po's clueless expression. "Some people instead of goofing off do other things to help them be...not so nervous...alright" she smiled up at Po's blinking face. "...so...what's this got to do with tigress" Po frowned causing viper to sigh...it was cute but sometimes he could get just a little annoying. "Just mediate on it Po and wait...it'll all be clear eventually" and with that viper moved on to attend other errands leaving Po to his own confusion. Viper on the other hand couldn't help but smile...she had placed one on the path...now she needed the other to join him on it...the rest would be fate...Back in tigress room the kung fu master lay flat out on the floor with two figures in her hands "...so...would you like to train with me...dragon warrior" she glanced at the other action figure "...sure master tigress...but...I had something better in mind..."

**Ok so that's the first chapter lol, I've always had the idea of Tigress playing with Po's Action figure for some time. I'm not too happy with how it came out and might make another small story just passed on the antics of Tigress and toys. Anyway Please review and I'll get onto working the second chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
